


Consensual Cannibalism

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, consensual cannibalism, eats him, just want to make it very clear, leave me be, ok, patryck just fuckinf, this is some weird kin shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: things I write about ≠ things I condone in real lifePatryck may or may not be a werewolf but it's unconfirmedPaul is not human





	Consensual Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy i was;;  
> pretty nervous about posting this but  
> you only live once or whatever

The soft light reflected off of the knife, drawing Paul's attention away from the pain in his thigh for a moment. He's dizzy and pretty sure he's going to pass out soon, but he's enjoying himself nonetheless.  
"Colour?" Patryck's quiet voice permeated his dazed state, and he glanced down at his boyfriend, sitting coyly between his legs with a sharp penknife.  
"Yellow." He breathed, wincing a little as he began to cut away at his flesh again.  
"Good. I'm almost done." He purred, nuzzling against Paul's uninjured thigh. "You're doing great."

Blood was beginning to soak into the sheets Patryck had laid out on the floor, but that was alright. They'd be burnt, anyway. He continued to slice thin strips away and set them down in the bowl in front of him, licking his fingers clean of blood every now and then.  
"You're very tasty." Patryck purred, glancing up at Paul to check he was still conscious. He checked his pulse, before going back to what he was doing when he decided it was stable enough.

Soon enough, when his bowl was suitably full of his boyfriend's flesh, he drew away, setting down the knife and assessing the damage he'd done. There were several small strips of flesh missing from his outer thigh, and blood was flowing freely from them. Paul was pretty much unconscious at this point, so he began to sew his cuts back up, whispering sweet nothings as he did so. He'd heal pretty quickly, given his non-human status, so he'd be able to do this again in a few days or so.

When he had finished bandaging his wounds and had staunched the bleeding, he carefully helped Paul into bed, giving him a soft kiss on the head before leaving the room and turning out the light. He walked into the kitchen, setting a pan on the stove and the bowl on the counter, humming to himself as he began to cook each strip individually, and setting them on a separate plate when he had. He sat down at the dinner table to eat, purring in quiet contentment.


End file.
